


A Good Mirror

by TheGuitarPerson



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuitarPerson/pseuds/TheGuitarPerson
Summary: "A friend's eye is a good mirror."  - Irish proverb
Becky visits Finn during rehab.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My third WWE story. Ties into "Eres" and "Downtime". Some Backlash 2016 spoilers.

“I feel like we should be playing chess or something.”

Finn doesn’t look up from his project, stacks on stacks of brightly colored cubes taking the vague shape of a building or a house; Becky’s not really sure, she’s never actually seen Finn when he’s just _being_ Finn. It kinda felt like utter shite to be honest; she’s known…okay, hung out, wrestled and made a general arse of herself around the guy for far too long, but it almost never involved anything outside the four cornered ring.

Finn’s lips finally quirk into a smile after what feels like forever and Becky feels the weight leave her shoulders.

“Only smart people play chess, Bex.”

“You sayin’ I’m dumb?” she says with a smirk.

“No, I’m saying _I_ am. Congratulations again on the title by the way.”

She grins and sighs; how awesome would it have been to have the two of them with their championships, her belt a glittering sapphire against his bright, scarlet one?

Another sigh despite herself; the Universal belt wasn’t exactly a raving success looks-wise, but Finn could make a belt made from duct-tape and cat-hair look good.

“Thought you’d bring it with you. I kinda wanted to see it up close.”

Becky’s nose wrinkles a bit. “Eh, I’m not on right now. Besides, I didn’t wanna be that wanker who carries their title around to every little thing.”

“I heard Owens carries it around everywhere. Even to the cafeteria or the bathroom.”

“Heh, wanker.”

They share a laugh and Finn almost looks _not_ that heartbroken over someone else carrying the title he never lost, lest of all by someone who was, according to nearly all accounts, a real piece of work.

“I heard Bayley visited.”

Finn’s smile disappears and he starts to work pointedly on another project.

“Can you believe this? Mega-Bloks…these people are insane.”

Finn closes in on himself and her memories suddenly go to a decade ago; memories of bruises, brawls and drunken bar fights. She remembers how brightly he smiles when he was in the ring…when it was still actually _him_. She sees him, strong and beautiful, untouchable, invincible.

But…he wasn’t invincible, was he? He got hurt or injured, just as everyone did.

And that’s when she sees _It._

She remembers the first time she meets _It_ ; the way it replaced Finn’s eyes with its own, how she felt like when it caught her eye ( _nightmares dark so dark never ever be happy again)_ and how she avoided him for weeks afterward.

But then, she comes back. Of course.  She can’t stay away.

She remembers awkward confessions, her cheeks burning so brightly, him smiling patiently, sadly, the darkness still swimming behind his gaze.

_“I’m sorry, lo—Becky.”_

_“D-don’t be. It’s...it’s…”_

_“It’s not fine. And you deserve better. You deserve the best.”_

_“But…you’re the best around…nothing’s ever gonna keep you down…”_

She blushes bright in the present, her stomach clenching just as it did back then.

“Look, I know I shouldn’t meddle and it’s not my business. But Bayley’s my friend.”

Finn looks up, his face blank. “Am I your friend?”

“…don’t –“

“Because as your friend, Becky, you need to stay away. I won’t…I can’t let it get you.”

“She told me it left you.”

“…it’s looking for a new home, love. I can’t control it anymore, I can’t stop it from hurting…”

He looks so lost and so afraid, Becky remembers Finn is only a few years older than her, still a young man by any definition.

Her mouth moves, out of her control. “...if it wasn’t for The Demon…do you think…we could’ve…”

Finn’s right hand hovers lightly over hers, before he grasps his left shoulder lightly.

“You should go.”

She swallows, tries with all her might not to cry. Her hand shoots forward and grips Finn’s hand as its trying to reach for another colored block.  “I really should. But I _won’t_. I’m your friend, goddamit.”

“It might come back, Bex, I can’t let it hurt –“

“Well, I can’t let it hurt you either, ya ninny! It’s gone, Finn, and you know what, It is _still_ hurting you! And yeah, I know, _our_ ship has sunk, but dammit, you’ve got another chance, you idiot! Bayley…she…well, she _likes_ you, you know?”

“…yeah, I do.”

“And you?”

“…I can’t.”

“Wrong answer.”

“It might…”

“It comes back, you just sit tight and rest up. I’ll kick its ass for you. I’ll rip it apart, I’ll break its arm – I mean, its metaphorical arm, I _know_ it doesn’t really have an arm per se –“

“Bex.”

“Yeah, uhm…sorry.”

“Thanks. I’ll…I’ll talk to Bayley. Soon. I _promise_.”

She smiles in relief. Finn still looks somber.

“…anything else?”

“Yeah…keep an ear out for Rollins.”

“…you think…”

“Just a theory.”

“Ok then, will do. He’s on a separate brand but I might be able to get some info.”

“You’re the best, Bex.”

“Yeah well…nothing’s ever gonna keep me down!”

“Oh my _god.”_

“Yeah, just got _that_ one, didn’ ya?”


End file.
